The present invention relates in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methodologies for analyzing data to predict the presence of hazardous road conditions.
Hazardous road surface conditions can be very dangerous for vehicles traveling on those roads. The presence of ice or snow on the surface greatly decreases traction, increasing stopping distance. The presence of falling snow or ground-level fog greatly decreases visibility, making it dangerous to travel at a high rate of speed. It would be useful to be able to warn people of hazardous conditions as early as possible.